Secret Game
by SnowLight9095
Summary: "...sepertinya, aku harus percaya dengan yang namanya takdir."/ my first fanfic / YUNJAE /RnR please!


**Secret Game**

oOo

* * *

><p><em>...Sepertinya, aku harus percaya dengan yang namanya takdir.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A YunJae Fanfiction**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Genre: Humor, Romance, Family**

**. **

**Disclaimer : They belong to themself and God.**

**.**

**Warning: Boys Love, Typo, dst.**

**.**

**Don't Read if you don't like boys love. And don't bashing this couple!**

* * *

><p><strong>Track One : Wasurenaide (Don't Forget)<strong>

oOo

"Kita Bertemu lagi, cantik!" seru seorang bocah berumur kurang lebih sembilan tahun—_hanya __tiga__ tahun__ lebih__ tua __dari __seorang __bocah__ yang __ia __sebut__ '__cantik__' __itu_— , bibir di wajahnya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Bocah 'cantik' itu menghela nafasnya.

'_...Benar-benar__ merepotkan_.' Lirihnya dalam hati.

Ia terus berjalan, mengabaikan bocah –_yang __menurutnya __bersuara __cempreng_— itu. Tidak terima diabaikan, bocah cempreng itu segera mencengkram lengan atas bocah yang lebih muda darinya, dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

Menghela nafasnya kembali, bocah 'cantik' itu membalikkan badannya, menghadap bocah yang lebih tinggi dan besar darinya.

"Lepaskan aku, Kuma-san." Pintanya—_dengan __wajah __datar_—pada bocah yang bernama Kuma itu sembari menarik kembali tangannya. Ia membalikkan badannya kembali ke arah tujuan utamanya, yaitu kelas barunya.

"**HEI!**** BERHENTI ****KAU,****KIM**** JAEJOONG!****"** teriak Kuma, mengejar bocah 'cantik' itu.

Ya, Kim Jaejoong—_bocah__ cantik __itu_—adalah murid baru di Shin Ki Academy, sebuah sekolah gabungan Sekolah Dasar, Sekolah Menengah Pertama dan Sekolah Menengah Atas dari salah satu distrik di Kansai. Ini hari pertama ia menjejakkan kakinya di sekolah dasar—_seperti __murid-murid__ lainnya_— saat berumur 6 tahun. Dan juga hari pertama untuk murid baru sepertinya harus berusaha beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang terbentuk di sekolahnya.

Dan sialnya, orang yang pertama kali ia temui adalah bocah —_sok_—bernama Kuma, yaitu bocah yang selalu berusaha mencari perhatiannya,atau bisa dikatakan _**menindasnya.**_

Kuma kembali mencengkram lengan bocah bermarga Kim itu, erat. Bocah Kim itu hanya bisa merutuki Kuma dengan kata-kata yang tidak pantas diucapkan oleh anak seusianya karena terus menghalanginya—_tentu__ saja __dalam __hati_—.

"Kuma-san, terima kasih atas setiap perhatianmu untukku. Aku sangat senang menerimanya, _kurasa_." Ujar Jaejoong, mencoba sakartis.

Jaejoong kembali berhadapan dengan Kuma, menepis tangan Kuma dari bahunya.

"tapi, sudah cukup. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dan tidak akan pernah tertarik padamu, jadi tolong jangan halangi jalanku." Lanjutnya. Tatapannya seolah berkata '_kau __benar-benar __merepotkan_'.

"**S-SIAPA**** YANG ****TERTARIK**** PADAMU? ****D-DAN**** APA**** MAKSUD ****TATAPANMU ****ITU,****HAH?****"** teriak Kuma dengan terbata-bata, rona merah mulai terbentuk di kedua pipinya. Sepertinya, kata-kata dari bocah Kim itu tepat sasaran.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya kembali. _Memang__ susah __bicara __dengan __orang __susah_, batinnya.

"...dasar bodoh."

_**Twich**_. Timbul empat persimpangan di dahi Kuma, pertanda amarahnya tidak bisa dielakkan lagi.

"**Kau**.." Kuma mengepalkan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kanannya mencengkram kerah seragam Jaejoong, bersiap menghajarnya. Jaejoong hanya pasrah dan memutup matanya, memikirkan biaya yang akan dikeluarkan untuk perawatan dirinya di rumah sakit nanti.

'_**BUAGH**_!'

.

.

.

.

'_tidak __sakit, __apa __aku__ sudah __mati? __Baguslah,__ setidaknya __biaya __yang __dikeluarkan __hanya __sedikit __untuk__ pemakamanku._ ' batin Jaejoong—yang terlalu perhitungan—.

'._..apa__ Chun-nii __akan__ datang __ke __pemakamanku?_'

'

'

Sepuluh detik berlalu. tidak terasa perubahan apapun di tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan, Jaejoong membuka matanya. Pengelihatannya menangkap Kuma yang tersungkur di lantai dan seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri membelakanginya, kaki kirinya berada diatas punggung Kuma. Jaejoong menatap punggung tegap milik penolong dirinya, terpana.

"..apa kau tidak tahu peraturan di wilayah ini, _**hah**_**?** **PERTAMA,**** JANGAN ****PERNAH ****MENGGANGGU**** SEORANG ****UEDA ****YUNHO**** YANG ****SEDANG**** TIDUR! ****KAU ****DENGAR?**" teriak anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari bocah Kim itu pada Kuma, menekan punggung bocah dibawahnya itu dengan kaki kirinya —_berulang-ulang_—, Membuat Jaejoong sedikit bergidik melihatnya.

Setelah cukup puas, penolong bocah Kim itu menghentikan penyiksaan—_yang menurutnya hanya sedikit hukuman darinya_—itu. Perlahan, ia membalikkan badannya, menghadap bocah dibelakangnya—_yang__ baru__ disadarinya__ berada__ disana_—.

.

.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Masing-masing memperhatikan objek di depan mereka dengan tatapan intens, terpaku dengan objek yang tercipta di hadapan masing-masing.

Jaejoong terus menatap anak laki-laki yang tampak lebih tinggi –_dan_ _manly_—di hadapannya. Rambut coklatnya—_termasuk__ poninya_—menjuntai ke atas, kedua alis yang tadinya bertautan—_akibat__ terganggu__ oleh __Kuma_— turun perlahan-lahan. Dan bibir hati—_yang__ sedikit__ maju_—milik penolongnya itu, benar-benar imut dimatanya.

Tidak terlalu berbeda dengan kegiatan bocah cantik di hadapannya, bocah _manly_ bernama Yunho itu juga mengobservasi wajah yang menurutnya seperti malaikat turun di depannya itu. Menatap mata besarnya yang _cute_, pipi _chubby_ serta bibir _pout_ milik malaikat di hadapannya yang terlalu menggoda—_menurutnya_—. Dirinya mulai membayangkan hal–hal yang sama sekali tidak pantas dipikirkan oleh anak seusianya. Salah satunya, ia ingin merasakan bibir cherry yang manis milik bocah Kim itu. Itu baru _**salah**__** satunya.**_

..Hei, jangan salahkan dirinya jika dia bisa berpikiran hal yang tidak pada umurnya itu. Salahkan ayahnya yang meletakkan koleksi majalah dewasa miliknya _**di **__**bawah **__**tempat**__** tidur**__** anaknya.**_ Inilah konsekuesinya.

Keduanya masih berkutat di pikiran masing-masing, masih saling menatap satu sama lain. Sampai timbulnya suara erangan kesakitan yang memutuskan tatapan intens dari keduanya.

"Ugh.." Kuma mencoba berdiri. Yunho mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke asal suara, merasa kesal karena terganggu—_lagi_—. Sedangkan Jaejoong menunudukkan kepalanya, merasa kedua pipinya agak memanas akibat kegiatan tadi—_yang __menurutnya __pertama __kalinya __terjadi_—.

"Uh..K-**KAU!**** APA**** MAKSUDMU ****MENGHAJARKU,****HAH?****" **Teriak Kuma yang telah berdiri, menunjuk Yunho dengan tatapan amarah. Yunho menghadap Kuma sepenuhnya, semakin kesal.

"..maksudku? **heh,** **Bukankah ****sudah**** kusebutkan ****salah ****satu ****peraturan ****dariku**, **HA?**!" Balas Yunho tak kalah sengit. Tingkat kekesalannya semakin menjadi. Ia mulai berjalan mendekati Kuma.

"**AKU**** TAK**** PEDULI ****DENGAN**** PERATURAN ****BODOH**** MILIKMU**** ITU!****" **teriak Kuma, murka. Yunho semakin menautkan alisnya, dan langsung mencengkram kerah seragam milik Kuma.

"**Kau**** tidak**** tahu**** siapa ****aku,****HAH?**" Murka Yunho. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kuma, menunjukkan kekesalan tingkat tinggi.

"**KAU**** YANG ****TIDAK ****TAHU ****SIAPA**** AKU!**** AYAHKU ****BANCHOU**** GANGSTER ****TERBESAR ****DI ****WILAYAH**** INI,****TERMASUK**** SEKOLAH**** INI!****AKU**** YANG**** MENGUASAI ****SEKOLAH ****INI!**"

"**CIH,****KAU ****DAN**** AYAHMU ****ITU ****HANYA ****SAMPAH ****DIMATAKU! ****AKULAH**** BANCHOU ****DISINI!****"**

"**ENAK**** SAJA!**** ITU** **AKU!****"**

"**..**cukup besar juga nyalimu, heh..." Yunho menyeringai dan mulai mengepalkan tangannya, begitu juga dengan Kuma. Mencoba mengeluarkan keadilan yang seharusnya yang mereka miliki—_bagi __mereka_—dengan menghajar musuh dihadapan masing-masing. Dan kemudian terdengarlah—.

.

'**BLETAK!**!'

.

—Bunyi dua buah dahi dipertemukan saat bersamaan dengan cukup keras-Ralat, _sangat __keras_.

"**AAAH!****" **teriak kedua pemilik dahi itu, kesakitan. Kedua bocah yang memegang dahi masing-masing—_yaitu __Kuma __dan__ Yunho_—melayangkan pandangan amarah ke arah pelaku yang mempertemukan dahi mereka, yaitu Kim Jaejoong. Tetapi, pandangan penuh amarah itu berganti menjadi pandangan horror, melihat wajah dingin—_dan__ datar_—dari seorang bocah yang lebih muda dari mereka itu.

"..Kalian berdua berisik sekali." Ujar Jaejoong tak kalah dingin dengan wajahnya, menatap kedua bocah didepannya—_masih__ dengan __ekspresi __dinginnya __yang __menakutkan __bagi __kedua __bocah __ini_—. Ia lalu menatap Kuma.

"dan kau, **apa-urusanmu-denganku?**" ujar Jaejoong kecil dengan sedikit menekankan kata-kata miliknya di bagian belakang, ekspresi dingin masih belum terlepas dari wajahnya. Ia terus berjalan mendekati Kuma yang berbuat sebaliknya, yaitu berjalan mundur. Jelas sekali untuk menjauhi bocah Kim itu.

"ng, _ano_..itu.." Kuma yang masih berjalan mundur terus tergagap—_seperti__ suami __yang__ tertangkap __basah __sedang__ berselingkuh__ oleh __istrinya_—. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kuma langsung membalikkan badannya dan berlari menjauhi Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"**AWAS ****KAU,****KIM**** JAEJOONG, ****UEDA!**** INI ****BELUM**** SELESAI!**" teriak Kuma di sela-sela pelarian dirinya—_masih __sok_—.

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafasnya, membalikkan badannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi—_yang__ kebetulan __berada __di__ dekat __mereka_—, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih memegang dahinya yang memerah itu.

Bocah Kim itu muncul kembali dengan membawa saputangan miliknya yang telah dibasahi, menuju ke arah Yunho. Tangan kirinya menurunkan tangan kanan Yunho yang berada di dahi bocah tempramen itu, dan tangan kanannya mulai mengusap lembut dahi milik Yunho yang memerah dengan saputangan itu.

"..kalian tidak akan begini kalau kalian tidak membuat keributan, tahu." Ujar Jaejoong, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Yunho memutar bola matanya kesal, menghadap bocah Kim itu.

"..**INI**** SEMUA**** SALAH**** BOCAH ****SOK**** TADI! ****AKU ****TIDAK**—"

"..tapi, terima kasih." potong Jaejoong. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil—_yang benar-benar manis di mata Yunho_—. Ia memegang tangan kanan Yunho—_yang__ masih__ terpana__ melihat __senyuman __malaikat __barusan_—dan meletakkan sapu tangan yang basah itu di telapak tangan Yunho.

Jaejoong kecil membalikkan badannya, mulai beranjak dari tempat itu. Tetapi, langkahnya terhenti oleh cengkraman tiba-tiba di kedua bahunya. Membuatnya kembali menghadap bocah tempramen yang menatapnya intens.

"..ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong, heran dengan perlakuan tiba tiba dari Yunho. Ia merasa aliran darahnya mulai naik ke wajahnya, melihat tatapan yang diberikan Yunho.

Yunho hanya diam, tidak membalas. Tanpa membuang waktu Ia mulai menutup matanya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka, mempertemukan bibir hati miliknya dengan bibir _cherry_ milik Jaaejoong.

.

Jaejoong merasa isi kepalanya kosong. Ia tidak membalas, merasakan bibir beraroma _mint_ milik Yunho yang menempel di bibirnya.

Jika dirinya ditanya apakah ia _Shock_ dengan pelecehan seksual dari bocah tempramen itu, **tentu**. _Bingung_? **apalagi**.

Tentu saja. Siapa yang akan menyangka bocah yang seharusnya masih polos diusianya itu akan berani _**menciumnya **__**di**__**depan**__** umum**_ tanpa alasan yang jelas. Perlu ditekankan, seorang **bocah**.

Sayangnya, ini bukan saatnya tanya jawab dengan bocah Kim yang mulai menikmati perlakuan dari bocah Ueda itu, meskipun bibir mereka hanya menempel, tanpa melakukan pergerakan apapun.

Merasa membutuhkan oksigen, Yunho mulai melepaskan bibir hatinya dari bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong yang semakin memerah. Kedua bocah yang bertolak belakang itu sama-sama menarik nafas, kemudian melepaskannya. mereka kembali bertatapan.

"..."

"**..!**" Yunho yang koneksi otaknya mulai tersambung panik dengan apa yang dilakukannya dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Rona merah mulai menjalar di kedua pipinya.

'_Aish, __apa __yang__ ku__lakukan!_' batinnya. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, salah tingkah.

Dengan perlahan, Yunho mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke Jaejoong. Rona di kedua pipinya semakin bertambah melihat bocah Kim yang menatapnya dengan sepasang _doe __eyes_ miliknya yang sedikit tercengang, serta jari telunjuk di tangan kanannya menyentuh bibirnya yang semakin memerah—_akibat__ perbuatannya __tadi_—. Membuat bocah tempramen itu mulai berkeringat dingin.

"a-aku..**MAAF!**" dengan panik Yunho segera membalikkan badannya, berlari secepat kilat dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

Ini pertemuan pertama mereka, pertemuan seorang Kim Jaejoong yang berumur enam tahun, dengan seorang Ueda Yunho yang berumur satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Pertemuan yang membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian _itu,_ dan membuat seorang Ueda Yunho meminta maaf untuk pertama kalinya. Serta pertama kalinya untuk mereka—_Jaejoong__ dan__ Yunho_—merasakan yang namanya _first__ kiss_.

Pertemuan yang tidak akan terlupakan—_karena __memang __tidak__ akan __bisa __untuk__ dilupakan_—.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p>Banchou : Pemimpin<p>

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

Ya, saya tahu ini fanfic ini **abal**, **penuh Typo** , _**sangat**__** berantakan**_ dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD karena ini fanfic pertama saya, mian. -_- *_**bows**_*

Saya tidak terlalu mengetahui bahasa Korea, tetapi saya sangat menyukai pairing YunJae dan YooSu. Karena itu, saya buat settingnya di Kansai, Jepang. Yunho appa, Changmin oppa dan Junsu oppa adalah orang Jepang, sedangkan Yoochun oppa dan Jaejoong umma tetap orang Korea. Sekali lagi, mian ^_^

Bagi para senior-senior Yunjae Shipper dan yang membaca fanfic ini, Hajimemashite. Akari imnida. Nice to meet you. *_**bows **__**again**_*

mind to review? *_with minnie puppy eyes_*:D


End file.
